1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, this invention relates to the management of errors which may arise during the operation of a data processing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known from WO-A-2004/084072 to provide data processing systems with error management mechanisms that detect and repair errors occurring during operation of the data processing system. With these mechanisms in place it is possible to operate data processing systems closer to their limits, e.g. at lower voltages and higher clock frequencies. More particularly, the data processing systems may be operated using operating parameters that cause errors to occur on an occasional basis with those errors then being detected and repaired. This removes the need for excessive operating margin in the operating parameters. The time and circuit overhead needed to repair errors when they do occur is a disadvantage of this approach.